1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a baby carriage, and more particularly to a folding baby carriage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical baby carriages .comprise a configuration that may be folded to a rather compact configuration for storing and for transportation purposes. However, the typical baby carriages may not be easily folded. In addition, the typical baby carriages may not be easily braked.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional baby carriages.